kannazukinomikofandomcom-20200222-history
Agony
About Agony is the ending song from the anime series Kannazuki No Miko perfomed by Kotoko. It was released on November 17, 2004 from the album Garasu no Kaze. It was composed and arranged by Tomoyuki Nakazawa. Lyrics English= "Agony" The dream that would come true someday Only becomes a faint, unheard mutter Wandering while inside the light of the night Soon those eyes will open its fate At least, yes, only now... Feeling down after it didnt happen, I hang my head inside the night wind Tears Moonlight Overflowing from my palm What do you want? My lips uttered in the darkness That smiling face which pierced my heart when we met I want to protect it 　within the agonizing, crushing pain I had embraced our fleeting promise Just to be close to you Just to be with you at the same time Returning distant memories, although sorrowful, they are making me warm Within the ever revolving thoughts Will our peaceful end come? The repeated question dances in the heavens And changes into the light of dawn's sky Everything is an illusion, they're gone as soon as they appear My fingers that dispose my evil thoughts are entangled with a colourless chain Which loneliness braided as much as I struggle My heels are like cutting through the wind It's too cold now "It's because youre here" But I can't let go of the other words that has fallen into darkness Just taking a breath Just to feel the same pain Little by little, happiness gathers into love Is what I finally realised Because in the eyes that rests on my frozen shoulders I have found the one I want to protect At the next dawn the fragments rusted with regret which I've recieved Shall turn into light Just to touch each other, just to have thought of that happiness Welling up inside Even if we parted for a moment, becoming a bond that will never vanish Just to be close to you Just to be with you at the same time Returning distant memories, although sorrowful, they are making me warm If the guidance within these etched symbols Ever fails again The moment we meet again shall bypass the memories of a thousand years And change into light |-| Kanji= "Agony" いつか見た夢 届かないつぶやきだけ 夜の光に包まれて彷徨い行く やがて見開くその瞳　運命なら せめて　そう、今だけ... 叶わないと俯(うつむ)く　夜風にただうなだれ 涙　月影　手の平に溢れてゆく 何が欲しいの？ 唇は闇に震えていた 出逢ったあの時に胸突いた笑顔 護りたくて　ずっと崩れそうな約束を 痛み潰すほどに抱きしめてた 側に居れるだけで 同じ時間にいられるだけで 遠い記憶　蘇る悲しみも温めて行けるのに 廻り続けている思いに 安らぎ満ちた終わりは来るの？ 繰り返した問い掛けは天に舞い 明けの空の　光に変わる 全て幻　浮かんではまた消えてく 邪念かき消す指先に絡み付いた無色の鎖 もがくほど孤独を編んでいた 断ち切られるように踵(きびす)かえす風 冷たすぎる今も「君がいるからだよ」と 闇に落ちた言葉　離れない 息をしてるだけで 同じ痛みを感じるだけで ほんの少し幸せを積み上げる愛 気付いてしまった 凍えて肩寄せる瞳に 護りたいもの　見つかったから 次の夜明け　手にしてた後悔で錆びた欠片 光に変える 触れあうだけでその幸せを思っただけで こみ上げてく 束の間のさよならも　消えぬ絆になると 側に居られるだけで 同じ時間にいられるだけで 遠い記憶　蘇る悲しみも温めて行けるのに 刻み込まれていた証(しるし)に 導かれまた倒れる時も 見つめ合った一瞬が千年の記憶を越え 光に変わる |-| Rōmaji= "Agony" Itsuka mita yume Todokanai tsubuyaki dake Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara Semete Sou, ima dake... Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku Nani ga hoshii no? Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta Soba ni ireru dake de Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no? Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mujaku no kusari Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai Iki wo shiteru dake de Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai Kizuite shimatta Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera Hikari ni kaeru Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de Komiageteku Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru to Soba ni irareru dake de Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe Hikari ni kawaru Ending Full song version Category:Music